


If you play with fire, you’ll get burned

by Gwendal_Wincott



Series: Desire of a Heart | Longing of a Soul [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, M/M, Public Humiliation, Revenge, Romance, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: “Merlin, Hermione. Just stop. You sound like a sore loser.” Ron knew his tone was harsh but it was enough. It was enough.“Riddle is the best. He is the most brilliant student Hogwarts ever saw or will ever see. Get over it. You can badmouth him all you want, it will not change a thing.” He didn't want to admonish his girlfriend, but he was getting tired of this crap.  He loved Hermione dearly, but if she will make one more wisecrack about Tom Riddle, he will lose it.Ron hesitantly looked at Harry and wasn’t surprised to see his best friend scowling at Hermione. Harry had every right to be angry.  He and Hermione knew Harry liked Riddle.





	If you play with fire, you’ll get burned

 

“Merlin, Hermione. Just stop. You sound like a sore loser.” Ron knew his tone was harsh but it was enough. It was enough.

“Riddle is the best. He is the most brilliant student Hogwarts ever saw or will ever see. Get over it. You can badmouth him all you want, it will not change anything." He didn't want to get angry, but he was getting tired of this crap.  He loved Hermione dearly, but if she will make one more wisecrack about Tom Riddle, he will lose it.

 

Hermione flinched as she heard her boyfriend and lowered her head. Ron gave her a long look and sighed.  Great, she looked as if she was about to cry.

 

He hesitantly looked at Harry and wasn’t surprised to see his best friend scowling at Hermione. Harry had every right to be angry.  He and Hermione knew Harry liked Riddle. But still Hermione was adamant…

That wasn’t true. She was downright horrible to the Slytherin Heir for no reason.

 

Harry had glared at Hermione when she had badmouthed Tom minutes ago.

Again.

Why was it that Hermione couldn’t accept that some people are better than her? He loved her like a sister, but he literally wanted to smack her on the head when she said rude things about Tom Riddle. Even if he wasn’t in love with the Slytherin, he would have been angry.

 

Hermione’s anger and resentment was uncalled for. Hell, Tom Riddle didn’t even draw attention to himself. He answered only when a teacher asked. It wasn’t his fault his answers were always so fluid and smooth. Harry could hear his rich baritone forever.

 

And, as much as Ron loved his girlfriend, even his best friend knew only a fool would call Tom a bookworm or God forbid, a know it all. Those words were not made for Tom Riddle.

 

Tom’s answers were never word for word from the text. He answered in a way that even dumb students understood. Tom didn’t even  spend any time in the library. Ron and Harry should know since they were dragged there by Hermione a lot.

 

Tom Riddle was a seventh year like them at Hogwarts. He was extremely handsome with his dark hair, chiseled jaw that could cut glass, sharp cheekbones and grey eyes.

The tall Slytherin was descendant of Salazar Slytherin and kept to himself. He was a half-blood too. Apparently, his mother had been married off to a very rich muggle family, the Riddles. Harry’s mom and dad knew them. Tom’s father was a ruthless entrepreneur in the muggle world. Tom was also filthy rich. Both sides of his family were rolling in gold and money.

 

Tom was polite when he was asked a question, but otherwise he didn’t like being around people. People literally threw themselves at him but he just didn’t care. Harry had seen him cleaning his robes when someone had touched them. It was clear the Slytherin heir didn’t like the cult behavior majority of the school had for him. Stalkers and obsessed idiots were the worst.

 

He had always been polite to Harry the few times they’d talked. He'd told Harry that he liked sitting by the lake with his pet snake and eagle.

 

Hermione saying he was only getting the grades was because he was the Slytherin heir was just plain rude. Her jealousy was rearing an ugly head. She refused to see how flawlessly he performed in classes and in practicals. He was always the first one to complete a potion, a spell or an essay.

 

Harry had seen him complete an essay in twenty minutes, while going through only two books; they'd been talking at the time by the lake.

Tom was naturally gifted.

He’d received an O in the homework while the rest of the year had not even received an A from Professor Sprout.

 

Harry didn’t want Tom to hear his friend’s cutting remarks. There was something fragile about Tom and Harry didn’t want him to be hurt.

 

He looked at his friend and let some anger bleed out as he saw her state. Ron was patting her head now while she was sobbed quietly in his arms.  “I am sorry. But I-I don’t understand. No one can be that…” Hermione didn’t finish the sentence.

Harry sighed as he heard that.

“Hermione, why can’t you accept that his skills and intelligence can’t be matched?” he asked his friend softly.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with wide eyes as they heard the green eyed boy.

 

Harry smiled sadly but continued nonetheless.

 

“He is that good, Hermione. Some people are naturally gifted. He doesn’t even talk to anyone. Why are you always badmouthing him? When did you become such a horrible person?” he smiled sadly as he looked at his best friend. “You even insulted his family; that he was only getting the praise because he was Salazar’s heir and the son of a millionaire,” he finished softly.

Hermione hung her head in shame and didn’t say anything in return.

After a while Harry got up and patted Hermione’s head and she started crying without restraint. Ron looked helplessly at Harry who just shook his head. This needed to be said. It was enough. He can't listen to this nonsense anymore.

 

“You are not this cruel or petty, Hermione. Come on. Accept the truth. I didn’t befriend a cruel person,” Harry said softly before nodding at Ron and leaving.

 

Next day Hermione hugged him, apologised and promised to him that she will stop. 

 

* * *

 

 

A month later, Harry ran into Tom who was standing near a window in Astronomy tower. As soon as he saw Harry his face lit up but just as soon as those beautiful silver grey eyes had brightened they turned lifeless, cool again.

 

“Hey, Tom. Fancy meeting you here,” Harry said politely. Tom nodded a little and told him he wanted to be alone, so he came there. Harry heard the clear dismissal in the Slytherin’s polite tone and nodded and turned to move back. But Riddle’s next words stopped him dead in his tracks.

 

“Why do I like you, Harry?  Why do I feel happy when I look at you? Why do I feel as if everything is right in the world when we talk?” Tom said softly to the Gryffindor’s back. Harry slowly turned to him and Tom again felt warmth seep into his very being as he looked at the beautiful messy haired boy.

 

Harry had always made him feel calm; content. He never debased himself in front of him like the majority of the populace of this wretched school. He just made him feel at peace. Talking to Harry never failed to bring a smile to his usually stoic face.

 

Was this really love? But was there any point in feeling love for another?

 

His father didn’t care for his mother, he respected her and never had any lover. But he didn’t care. His mother was besotted with his father but with years she had understood he will never return her twisted…affections. He wasn’t stupid, he could see what his mother felt for his father was some odd mix of hero worship, obsession and a twisted need to own another person. That wasn’t love or genuine affection, care for another person.

 

They cared for him but they were always so...distant. His mother in depression because his father never accepted her truly, his father in despair that he was married off like cattle by his parents. He took out his anger on the world through his work. His father’s employees were scared of him. His father's rivals/ business competitors didn’t even bother bidding for new projects when his father was present, no one wanted to cross his father.

 

They cared for him very much but…he felt as if something was missing.

 

Would he also turn out like them if he let himself feel for Harry?    

 

“Tom,” Harry said hesitantly. He hadn’t imagined that right?

Tom slowly walked to him and stopped right in front of him. Harry had to stop himself from letting out a whimper as he noted the utter anguish and hopelessness in Tom’s eyes.

“What will happen if I fall for you, Harry? Will I also suffer my parents’ fate?” Tom asked the green eyed bespectacled boy.

 

Harry didn’t know what he should say. Why did Tom mention his parents? But the thing which struck him was that maybe Tom felt something for him too.

 

“I don’t know what will happen if you do express your feelings for me. But I do know this, I like you a lot. It hasn’t had any drastic consequences for me,” Harry replied back softly.

 

Tom’s eyes lit up as he heard that Harry liked him too. Could he do this? Could he allow his heart to open and accept the feelings which threatened to consume him every time he so much as looked at Harry?

 

“Will you stay with me tonight, Harry? I think I can trust you,” Tom said with a smile which literally made Harry weak in the knees.

Harry had to commend himself for not melting there and then after seeing Tom smiling beatifically at him.

 

“Okay, yes. Okay,” Harry said with a grin of his own.

Tom’s silver-grey eyes lit up again and he felt his magic sing within him. It was seldom he was so happy. No, he hadn’t ever been this happy, elated.

 

“Let’s go to the room of requirement, Harry,” Tom said with another heart stopping smile. Harry nodded and the two walked towards their destination. Their hands brushed sometimes and both of them felt their magic flare when it happened but only smiled at each other as they continued to walk.

* * *

 

 

Tom told Harry that night everything. By the time he was finished Harry had tears in his eyes and he promised himself he will do everything in his power to make sure that Tom never felt like that again. Tom Riddle was it for him. He had known that since his fourth year but it was nice to say it out loud.

 

Tom gently held Harry’s hand in his and kissed his palm slowly, hesitatingly.  “I am glad you return my affections, Harry,” Tom said with a gentle look in his eyes.

It only made Harry’s eyes tear up even more.

 

Harry told his friends a week later he was dating Tom Riddle.

Hermione and Ron’s eyes lit up in joy as they hugged him and congratulated him. Luna smiled serenely at him and patted his head with a sparkle in her blue eyes.

“You’ll be very happy with Tom, Harry.”

 

They met Tom and Harry was happy when the three started talking about the homework Professor Snape had given them.

He still couldn’t believe how much different Snape was at home with his mom and his girlfriend, Grace Nott. In school, he kept on sneering at everyone, calling most students dunderheads, shaking his head in disappointment at their essays.

"You make him very happy, Harry," Luna said to her friend who was brought out of his reverie by the Ravenclaw's voice. He looked at Luna who pointed at Tom who was looking at him. Harry smiled back and Tom's expression softened again.

 

* * *

 

 

When the school populace found out Harry was dating Tom Riddle; to say the reaction was bad would be an understatement.

Many students threw Harry scathing glares, barked rude comments to him in classes and the corridors, and some idiots even tried to jinx him. 

 

They should’ve been smart. They should’ve known who they were bullying and harassing. Harry was proficient enough to defend himself against such behaviour but Tom Riddle will not let this go. They should’ve known that.

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle doesn’t forgive or forgets. Tom’s father was a sweet lamb in comparison to his son.

It's always the calm ones who strike the hardest when their patience snaps.

 

Tom clenched his hand and some first years passing by shivered in fear as Tom’s magic flared in the air. The little kids looked around with wide eyes but only saw the Slytherin heir. They waved at him happily and Tom calmed down a little. He waved back but his eyes narrowed into slits again as he looked at the place where the group that had harassed Harry disappeared.

He had seen enough, he knew Harry will not say anything, but he will not tolerate this bullshit.

 

He will ruin them now.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Tom got up from his house table and went and stood in front of the teacher’s table. The teachers looked curiously at him but all of them shivered in fear as they noticed the rage swirling in those silver grey orbs.

“I can throw anyone out of this school if I wish,” Tom said softly but his voice echoed in the great hall. “I am Salazar Slytherin’s heir and my authority is even greater than the headmaster’s. The greatest of the Hogwarts four, Salazar’s blood run through my veins,” he hissed the words this time and the student populace gulped as they realized why Tom was so angry.

 

They knew what they had done in the last two days.

 

“Give me another reason to do it, and I swear I will. The castle’s magic will answer to me. Good luck in getting in any other school when it gets out you tried to bully a person out of something as petty as jealousy and were thrown out by the founder’s heir. My father will ruin you in muggle world and I will ruin you in magic world. The choice is yours,” Tom said with a venomous glare.

 

Ron, Hermione, Luna and first, second and third years students were the only ones spared.

 

All other students in the school felt dread crawl up their spine as they looked in the Slytherin heir’s eyes. His magic was scaring the culprits; fourth to seventh year students from all houses shivered in fear as they felt his dark magic choking them. The ones who hadn’t been part of harassing Harry cursed the ones who did it. They were suffering needlessly.

 

The teachers were glaring at the students too now. Tom had been nothing but polite and courteous in all his of schooling. It wasn’t anyone’s business if he dated Harry Potter.

 

Snape was glaring venomously at his house and if it was possible, the culprits from his house would have turned to ashes from the intensity of his glare. They were badmouthing, Harry, his godson, Lily’s son. He will not let that go without a punishment. They are going to love his detentions for next two months.

 

Dumbledore’s eyes were not twinkling for once. Tom Riddle had every right to protect his partner from such disgusting behaviour. He was only sorry he had failed as a headmaster to stop them.

 

“And I shall help you, Mr. Riddle. Even if I am dead, I am still Rowena Ravenclaw’s daughter,” Helena’s ghost whispered as she floated to Tom and gave him a motherly smile.

 

The culprits shuddered as they heard that. Some even started crying as Tom did not lift his spell and his magic hurt them. Not one teacher bothered to help the students.

 

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with a wide grin and stars in their eyes. They were very impressed by that display of love and knew their best friend will always be happy with Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry who was resembling a cherry was feeling stupid and proud. Tom had gone and declared his love in the way he didn’t think he would ever be able to top. He was touched because this meant their feelings for each other were not fleeting.

It warmed him to know how much Tom Riddle liked him.

 

“Your boyfriend is the best,” the couple said in unison. The two noticed as Harry’s eyes softened and he nodded at them. “He is. And he is all mine.”

Ron and Hermione smiled warmly at him in acknowledgement.

 

* * *

 

 

Some deluded idiots wrote to their families in hope of getting some sympathy. Unfortunately, for them, nothing like that happened. Most muggleborns and half-bloods received howlers and angry letters from their parents.

 

_“We sent you to Hogwarts to study, not to make enemies with the heir of the founder of said school. What’s it to you who he dates or not? Either study for which we sent you or come back here. We are not wasting our hard earned money to turn you into a bully. Shame on you. ”_

 

_“You stupid child. Of all the people in the world you wanted to make an enemy of, it had to be son of Tom Riddle. Do you even realise how utterly ruthless that man is? He has so much sway in our world that he will just have to lift his finger and we’ll be on the road. Mind your own bloody business and leave this Harry Potter alone.”_

 

Zacharias smith’s father sent a personal apology to Tom Riddle and a howler to his son.

 

Slytherin house was the worst. Parents of Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Greengrass, Travis, Flint, Zabini, Mulciber and many others were literally bowing down in front of Tom Riddle.

 

Tom Riddle looked at them coolly then waved at them after they had groveled at his feet enough. The parents threw their children such scathing glares before leaving that the kids swore to not even look in Tom or Harry’s direction again in their life.

 

* * *

 

 

Later Harry hugged Tom as soon as they were alone. Tom’s eyes softened as he held Harry in his arms. Yes, this was true love. Harry was meant to be by his side just like he was supposed to be by Harry’s.

Ron and Hermione gave Tom a thumbs up when they met him in the class the next day. Tom just shook his head at them as Harry kissed his cheek. Harry’s friends cared for him a lot. Luna Lovegood had shaken her hand before saying that he and Harry belonged together.

 

* * *

 

Harry felt good as he leaned against Tom. They were sitting near the lake and it felt nice. The cool breeze felt good against their face.

Harry knew Tom loved him as much as he loved him. Tom had never said a word when the students were throwing themselves at him, he had ignored their disgusting behaviour.

“But I will not let anyone say a single bad thing about you,” Tom said softly and Harry straightened. He furrowed his brows in confusion but Tom simply smiled.

“You are thinking too loud, my love,” he said in response. “I don’t need to use legilimency to know this.” Harry turned red and ducked his head. Tom laughed and pulled Harry to him again. Harry was so sweet and all his. Forever. He tightened his hold on him.

 

* * *

 

James and Lily were thrilled to know that their son was dating Tom.

 

“I am so happy for you, Harry,” Lily said while brushing her son’s hair. Harry had always liked Riddle and she couldn’t contain her elation at the fact that they were finally together.

 

“So, when’s the wedding or should I say bonding ceremony,” James asked his son with a smirk. He had no doubt that Tom Riddle would keep Harry happy and safe. That’s all he cared about.

 

Harry turned red and mumbled something stupid. James and Lily looked at each other and smiled. Their son was happy. That’s all they wanted for their precious child.

They’d heard about Tom and from what Harry had told him about the Slytherin, the kid didn’t seem like the kind of person who opens his heart to anyone or trusts for that matter. Severus had nothing but praise for his student.

 

They couldn’t wait to tell Sirius and Remus the big news.

 

When Severus showed them all the memory of his house’s children parents, Sirius had to be given a Calming Draught by Lily after a while.  He could not stop laughing after seeing Lucius and Theodred kneeling in front of a kid.

 

Even Snape and Grace Nott had smiled after seeing it. Grace didn’t have any sympathy for them. Lucius’s kid was horrible, and her nephew, Theodore was too naïve. She knew he hadn’t even done anything but had stood by Draco and his cronies.

 

She blamed her brother for that. Her sister in law was wonderful but her brother was an ass.  Lucius and Narcissa might be Severus’s friends and Draco his godson, but this time they had targeted Harry. Harry who was Lily’s son, Severus childhood friend and first love. They shouldn’t have done that. Harry was as good as her and Snape’s kid too.

 

* * *

 

“Do you really love him, Tom,” Tom Riddle Sr softly asked his son.  His son had grown. He was his spitting image and he was a perfect son. His only regret was that he hadn’t been able to give him as much attention as he should have. But he’ll be damned if he will not talk to him now.

 

Tom nodded at his father and he was shocked when his father’s eyes softened and the harsh and cruel edge around his grey blue irises disappeared. He felt afraid as he saw a tear roll down his father’s cheek. He didn’t even realise his father was hugging him. His father had never shown so much emotion before.

 

“I am so happy for you. I am so happy that you will never go through what-" Tom Riddle Sr closed his eyes, "what I and your mother went through,” he whispered softly. He was glad Tom had met Harry Potter.

Tom closed his eyes to stop his own tears. He could hear his mother’s sobs and knew she was sorry.

 

Merope knew she hadn’t been a good mother. She never made peace with her husband’s rejection. She should have been there for her son but most of her thoughts were spent pitying her own self. She was glad her son didn’t turn out like her and her husband.

 

She will never wish such a fate upon her child. She may have been negligent but she loved Tom. She kissed his forehead and her smile brightened as Tom kissed her cheek.

She thanked every god in the world for Harry Potter.

 

* * *

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle married Harry James Potter twice; first in the muggle way, then in a very private wizarding ceremony. Ancient bonding ceremony of wizards was practiced by very few individuals, it was said it was for eternity. The two souls would forever love each other. It was a romantic concept.

 

Harry leaned down and kissed his husband. He smiled into the kiss when Tom returned it enthusiastically, tugging his hair to draw him even closer. This was what he wanted from his life, Tom and him together.

**Author's Note:**

> I am quite surprised I was able to post both the stories so quickly xD
> 
> I hope this was a good read !


End file.
